paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hassat Hunter/Paranoia Log Entry 1
!!! Issues which, in my opinion, need to be fixed ASAP. Overkill can't code. Community safe 6 (issue also present in #4 and #5 since if you never fix your shit it just passes down the line); Skins broken; *self.weapon_skins.g26_css (uncommon) *self.weapon_skins.ppk_css (common) ONLY rare with a default loadout, while ALL should have; *self.weapon_skins.lemming_css Can't even make a topic on it since they banned me. *sigh* Stuff; *Matrix with lasers achievement bug/glitch *Incorrect visual_min/max XP values set in narrativetweakdata.lua (Incomplete) *Specific Spawn Teams Not Spawning. *some objects appear as gray/grey on AMD GPUs *Murky Station Basement camera Hard/Very Hard *New Akimbo SMGs have lower ammo pickup than single version *Panic Room/Flat units bnk_prop_vault_loot_toast_001 and editable_text_short_001 are inside of flt_apartment_alley_001 *Wrong voicelines for debriefings etc. in stealth-only missions No mod-responses even= - Art Issues= *big oil d1: cement mixer has weird one-way plane things inside *brooklyn bank: z-fighting near atms *big bank: brick doesn't have a texture for all sides *interfering skins *Floating documents on brooklyn bank *Murky Station Missing texture: Computer screen *Murky Station Missing texture: train interior lighting *Difficult Skull Masks - Eyes Bug *jacket's nose clips through The Robot mask **another *Connor's all issues with Nightclub *Chopper has a floor - flying bodies (Aftershock, Cursed Kill Room and more) *Graphical glitch with timer displays *Firestarter day 2 flickering windows *Firestarter day 3 flickering ventilation system *shadow raid: floating filing cabinets *A TON of Big Bank graphical issues *Several baclava models are low-res *Big Oil day 1 floating wires *hoxton revenge: wires aren't connected to telephone pole *watchdogs d1: railing clips with fence *Floating grass patch in Heat Street *people leaning out of the truck on aftershock (and possibly other vehicles) clip through the vehicle *Dissapearing wall (RAID only) *aldstone crouches down briefly when beginning to move *Upside down instructions on Biker Heist day 1 *Big Bank collissions *Big Bank z-fighting *Big Bank seam *boiling point: enemies look down through floor, gun tips show *Cafe escape z-fighting *Firestarter day 2 open weaponcase clips shelf (might be too much trouble to fix to be worth it IMO) *beneath the mountain: weird geometry *Push knives with Sydney gloves *The Diamond door z-fighting *Panic Room: Floating Grafitti *Panic Room dissapearing vents *Lab Rats escape zone clipping *panic room: various instances of z-fighting pipes *Firestarter day 2 floaties *The Diamond statue is not solid *first world bank: able to deploy stuff in midair in one of the elevators *Green Bridge graphical issues *first world bank: no vault door holes *dockyard: pallet z-fights with ground *goat sim d2: z-fighting near bridge *Art: Aftershock: Awkward animation of the departing Shield *Art: Aftershock: Cloaker spawn *Art: Shields: Ghost Spawns *Art: Hotline Miami day 2: Clotheslines collide *Art: Safe House: Railing clipping *Art: Safehouse: Floating Typewriter *Art: Hoxton Breakout day 2: Z-fighting *Art: Hoxton Revenge: LoS issue on stove *A ton of graphical issues on Jewelry and Ukrainian *More bugged masks on Clover - WW2 Edition *Broken light in Cook Off/Rats (removed due to issues on Big Oil) *Undercover cabinet clipping *Slaughterhouse container clipping *Slaughterhouse table clipping *Floating Aldstone *Sydney (bot?) and Fedora *Blue shader over cops in pear store *Half-trees and floating streetlight in GO Bank *Safehouse Raid Can see untextured bottom of lootbags *FWB floating power socket *Nightclub: Wall extends too far *Big Bank window }} |-|Mod response, no dev response= - Art Issues= *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1520386297688563885/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1520386297700460633/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1484358860947258810/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1484358860947258736/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1484358860947295512/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1520386297699548820/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1500126447383433377/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/2906376154330959924/ }} |-|Dev response; unfixed= *Diamond Heist No wall inside the red diamond room | Sniper can shoot to player easily *Dumpster at Train Heist takes mission critical bags that cannot be retrieved *Can't customize gadget for Enlightened Foregrip on Compact 5/Akimbo Compact 5 *Extra cutters on Alesso *Close By ace RoF bonus doesn't apply to the Goliath 12G + automatic shotguns *'Player List' must be exited to update *Akimbo Grimm lack -4 acc boost *Auto-fire mod on single shot weapons causing SFX issues (Grimm) *Can't customize gadget for Enlightened Foregrip on Compact 5/Akimbo Compact 5 *Alaskan Heist; Boats spawn cops before they open up *Murky Station FPS issues due to excess particles *Bodhi shouting at Elves has no VO *Hoxton Breakout day 1 ghost dozer VO *Bots (and cops) can't enter alleyway Cursed Kill Room *Car SHop player stuck spot *Ukrainian Job debrief errors *!!!Guards playing shoe-tying idle animation get stuck *!!!Reproducable crash on crime.net (concerning Quickplay) *"player_intimidate_aura" undocumented for 4 years now *Swan Song does not grant infinite saw ammo *Some issues with enemy tactics *Text: Side Jobs: Historical Report Typo's *Loud ghost appears on safehouse due to ghost bonus *Firestarter day 1: Endscreen commentary error *Fast mags break bullet animation (with fix!!!) *German Folder spawn issues on Bank Heist and GO Bank *Enemies Never Dodge Forward Or Backward, Only Left And Right *FBI Files wrong mask displayed *Stealth icon on payday doesn't vanish *Watchdogs day 1: Driver shot after finishing heist *Little friend nade launcher can still crit *Signature .40 Long Slide gives warning about removing default part *Can combine incompatible mods on the Deagle *Extended mag disrepencies *Gameplay tip #3 *Firestarter day 1 issues with counting *Bolt and slide locks have a few visual bugs *Critical hits overwrite the damage bonus on cool enemies *Too many crowbars hidden on Shadow Raid very hard *Armor regeneration provided by Anarchist's Blitzkrieg Bop is not synchronized. *In crime.net lobby icon appear outside of the screen *!!!High amount of items from Crime Spree crash *Aftershock: Snipers stacking *Hoxton Revenge: An invisible wall/rock blocking the broken fence entrance *Hoxton Revenge: Collissionless rock *BlackMarketManager:get_reload_time adds shotgun_reload_first_shell_offset instead of subtracting *Shotgun-style reload time mismatches *Lebensauger Grip disrepencies *Double-clicking mod with mod-conflict will try to purchase it for CC *_process_weapon_usage_table not called often enough *Phalanx Shields/Captain Winters can still melee *Missing bot reload animations for crouched and suppressed is_lmg and is_shotgun_mag **Bots reload LMG as pistol **LMG's drop pistol magazines *Too many skinslots *Several community safe 4 skins remove attachments when not intended **Same with CS #5 *Hint typo *Scarface Mansion laptop interact with Quick Hands bugs electricity boxes *Double goat kick damage *Double standard stock on Locomotive *Election Day day 2: Missing Set endscreen commentary variant. *Going through wall on Big Oil day 1 *Host/client disrepency for female cops #1 (health/vo) *Host/client disrepency for female cops #2 (damage) *50-50 mask handling missing animal masks from Kento event *Some issues with enemy tactics *Dockyard: Bain does not interrupt for important information *Train: VO/ST mismatch *Train: Stealthgear clipping with grass *Train: No assets at Boat Spawn *Train: Disabled cameras still work in feed *Gameplay tip #71 *Art / Code (Firestarter day 1); A myriad of graphical glitches *!!!Undercover issue - My own topic with even more info and potential fix *Bayonet stats not reflected in inventory *!!!Non-vanilla magazines crash others/you when you/others reload *Wrong pre-plan icon for Bank Heist *Scarface Mansion turret scaling broken *Wing double unlock *Flashbangs happen more often on lower difficulties *!!!Gamebreaking bug Watch Dogs *Incorrect removal of hostages (and convert zone size) on Goat sim day 2 *Achievement doesn't mention mask unlock **And more of them **And weapon mod unlock isn't mentioned *Meltdown opened cages accept keycards *Mallcrasher Mayhem+ reinforcements are sirenless *Hoxton Not Saying Captain When Marking The Captain *Interactiontweakdata.lua missing _action_text_id *Goat Simulator Day 2 Useless boards on window 005 *Safe house raid stuck spot *Out of bounds on Prison Nightmare *Aftershock looted van logic error *Bulletstorm issue with Little Friend *Panic Room chopper doing nothing *White x-mas heli's don't remove load before returning *The Diamond bagman doesn't leave upon alarm as should *Hotline Miami bot ignores boarded window *Enemies have no collissions on vehicles *Vlad Armor typo *Collission error in Park Escape *Bot passing by Dockyard fence animation issue */hotline miami ERROR pln_hm1_62_05 *Inaccessable hostage (Framing Frame day 3) *SWAT Van lights without SWAT van in Jewelry Store/Ukranian Job *Counterfeit; Teammate comments disabled in stealth **Mitchell wont say hi (cause; see above) *Floating Light in Panic Room *Code: Big Oil day 1; XP / VO trigger doesn't run on collecting keycard *Errors with GenSec truck in Green Bridge (not properly set to money) *Errors with GenSec truck in Green Bridge (amount set to 4 instead of intended 6) *Green Bridge; Faulty enable code *Green Bridge; Broken cloaker spawns *Green Bridge; Pointless triggers *Green Bridge; Missing drug deal *Big Bank; The lockpick only door should be drillable *Crime Spree can't give achievs or trophies that require "job" instead of "level" (most of them). Now fixed on Transport trophy, still many left to go. **Example report **Another example report *Cut off inventory elements *Duplicated items due to Scavenger Aced *Heat Street VO Error *Heat Street phone logic error *Undercover; Re-enabling (Cloaker) Vent Spawns *Sangres facial hair bug *Framing Frame; steal the gold and Bain still is sad you can't take the gold *Navy beanie description error *Burn offshore no longer hidden in amount of total trophies *Aftershock no-debrief error (contains the fix inside) *Logistic issues with drill and hose in Counterfeit (fix inside) *Logic Error on Heat Street due to Bots Quick Hands bonus *Broken AI damage on recently released guns *Scarface Mansion heli logic error *Election Day day 1 helicopter shenanigans *Henchmen UI has levellocks even if you can equip henchmen with them fine *Bots get confused with forklift usage *Scarface Mansion; Incorrectly zoned mirror prop, bedroom *Mallcrasher collision error *Night Club and Nightclub in Trophy descriptions *Incorrect Mallcrasher achievement name *Suppressing gas on Undercover *Still getting damaged from boarded gas in Undercover *Smoke effect remains from blown gate Dockyard *Dockyard shadow issue *Transport: Train Heist; Disconnect the security buffer prompt appear as re-wire the timelock *AI gets stuck Watchdogs day 1 if jumping over drillable gate *FBI cop not properly attached neck *Scarface has John Wick syndrome *Watchdogs day 1: Smoke distoration stays after smoke stops with crashed escape van *Elicopter typo in Forest *Framing Frame day 1 art hard to get from under car *Displaced GGC laser (originally reported a few times by Finale) *Aftershock: Converts getting stuck *OVERKILL gloves not properly community tied (fix steps included) *VO issues with escape driver Four Stores (faulty states included) *2 Heli-turret issues on Green Bridge *Hotline Miami; Assault intensity increase failure *Scarface Mansion: VO line can't trigger *A ton of achievement issues *Aftershock: No flare reminders *Aftershock: Car graphical issues *Sentry gun ammo cost *Optical Illussions Aced boosts positive concealment silencers *Biker Heist day 1 secret item respawns *Lists of Weapons not benefiting from the Riktpunkt Magnifier Gadget *Wrong escape timer on Overpass escape (missing elements in check) *!!!Issues with mod-drops Crime Spree (ignoring max. 2) *New CS foes not HP-levelscaled *Minigun dozer incorrect stance *Gameplay hint 76; Wrong icon *Ester Tate Envelope still bugged *Arbiter Sight clipping glitch *ZEAL snipers do more damage than intended *Hotline day 2; Bain keeps complaining about coke after mission failure *Auto-fire sync bug *Medical cabinets have wrong charges |-|Investigation needed= *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1520386297687993505/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1484358860950901422/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1291817837627250124/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1471967615845563644/?tscn=1501885146 *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1471967615866520569/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/2579854400738711758/?tscn=1503070064 *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1473095331495481731/ *Cook Off out of bounds **Same *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1474222595301168269/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/2765630416818983608/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/2765630416826442235/ *http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/14/1520386297700575182/ Category:Blog posts